


There Are Seven Deadly Sins, Darling, And We've Committed Them All

by agentmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmarvel/pseuds/agentmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The lyrics used belong to:<br/>I.) Bite Down On My Winchester (There's a Reckonin' A'Comin')<br/>II.) Necromania<br/>III.) Concede. Repent. Destroy<br/>IV.) Dream of You<br/>V.) The Prince: Diamond Dust and Crimson Reign<br/>VI.) Bow Ties on Dead Guys<br/>VII.) Brave The Night</p><p>All of which are property of the fantastic band Fearless Vampire Killers.</p><p><3</p></blockquote>





	1. Reader's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used belong to:  
> I.) Bite Down On My Winchester (There's a Reckonin' A'Comin')  
> II.) Necromania  
> III.) Concede. Repent. Destroy  
> IV.) Dream of You  
> V.) The Prince: Diamond Dust and Crimson Reign  
> VI.) Bow Ties on Dead Guys  
> VII.) Brave The Night
> 
> All of which are property of the fantastic band Fearless Vampire Killers.
> 
> <3

i.// ** _pride_**

_\- “Run boys, as fast as you can. I’m coming for you, and I won’t go easy.”_

**_“I will find you, Soldier. And when I do, I will cut you from neck to navel and you will beg me to end your life.”_ **

That was the last thing you’d said to him when your prior encounter had reached its end. They’d sent you to eradicate him, proclaiming his traitorous ways. He’d betrayed you. All of you. And if you had it your way, he wouldn’t live long enough to regret it. He had to be eliminated if there was any hope for HYDRA’s survival.

But now, he was waiting, watching. Presumably for you, but he would never see you coming. You’d studied him meticulously for months. You had memorized his training tapes, as well as taken on his trainer in combat. What an easy kill that was. You relished the feeling of a man’s skull crumbling to pieces between your palms. This one would be no exception.

Like a lion stalks a gazelle, you watched him cautiously for at least half an hour. Never once did he move from his position. The smug look on his face betrayed his private thoughts, telling you everything you needed to know. He was lost in concentration, trying to pick you out of the crowd. But, of course, you knew he’d be expecting that kind of approach.

You could tell from the way he’d sucked his lower lip into his mouth and began to gnaw relentlessly on it. From your vantage point just above him, you could see one of his eyes screwed shut, and the other trained on the scope of his rifle. His lip escaped the death grip of his teeth just long enough for him to mutter a slew of curses.

“Where are you, you little bitch?” he groaned. His masseter muscle twitched as he clenched his jaw, and strangely, you giggled. His head whirled around and he looked up at you, not hesitating to fire a shot.

You leapt from your position on the fire escape, narrowly dodging his bullet, and landed just feet away from him.

“Now now, Soldier,” you quipped, grabbing the barrel of his rifle. “That’s no way to greet an old friend, is it?” His metal hand hitched around your throat, and he unceremoniously tossed his weapon aside.

“I’ve been waiting for so long to kill you with my bare hands,” he growled, tightening his grip. Despite the growing lack of oxygen in your lungs, you laughed forcefully, almost hysterically. He raised his arm higher, leaving your toes a few inches off the ground.

“Naughty boy,” you choked out. “Didn’t know you were into breath play.” He bit down on the inside of his cheek and stared straight into your eyes. He skipped a beat, but then he squeezed harder and let out a yell of frustration, throwing you aside like a rag doll. Your body hit the wall with a sickening smack, but you didn’t feel anything. You couldn’t.

As part of your mission, you allowed him to place you in restraints. He was going to get you into what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was going to help you complete your mission, and he was none the wiser.

 

ii.// ** _gluttony_**

 _\- “If we prepare ourselves, suppose there is a way that we could keep on toasting our good health for many years to come, Well it's not like they'd sell it on the shelf, but if it could be done..._ _”_

“You know I can’t get drunk, right?” he asked, tapping his narrow fingertips on the countertop.

“Sure you can, big boy,” you sighed. “If I can, you can. Just takes a lot more for us. Like, a lot a lot. Trust me.”

Bottles were lined up on the shelves, stacked neatly in a row with all the labels facing straight out. Your fingers traced along said labels until you found what you were after. Nimble as ever, you snatched the bottle off the shelf and snagged a pair of glasses. A crystalline cube of sugar was plopped into each, and you unscrewed the lid of the bottle, filling both glasses. The small cooler below the counter housed ice cubes, and you tossed a pair in the glasses as well.

Finally, you slid one of the glasses over to him. He picked it up, and, without a second thought, choked it down. You waited a second, and like clockwork, he let out a riotous cough and sputtered a bit.

“Burns like a bitch, don’t it?” He shot you a playful glare and slid the glass back to you. Again, the bottle was tipped, and his glass was filled.

The refills went back and forth, and by the seventh or eighth, maybe thirteenth refill, you were both three sheets to the wind to say the least.

During the third drink, you’d made a toast to him, citing his lack of willpower and ambition for the two of you sharing a drink. During the sixth drink, he’d made a toast to you, alluding to your inability to speak without sexual connotations. He deemed it worth mentioning that your ‘breath play comment’ was the only thing that stopped him from killing you that night. But around the ninth, the two of you were making wildly tasteless toasts to each other, such as your toast about his gloriously firm ass, complete with the promise of a quarter-bouncing test later, and he about your fantastic rack, commenting specifically on how they could only look better with his hands on them.

“Steve _never_ drinks with me,” he slurred, grabbing your hips. He pressed his pelvis sharply into you and you bit back a whorish moan. “You know, you’re a real fuckin’ dime.”

The slip of his former Brooklyn accent highlighted his ‘40s vocabulary, and you felt a torturous heat building between your thighs. You pressed your palms to his chest, but didn’t try to push him away. His lips inched closer to yours, and his absinthe-laced breath ricocheted off your skin.

“I’d bend you over and take you right here, right now, but I don’t think you could handle it.”

“I need a few more drinks before I’ll let you talk to me like that, _Soldier_ ,” you whispered into the skin below his ear. Before he could reply further, you pulled away completely and returned to your drink, knocking it back without hesitation. He stood still, with wide eyes and a slack jaw, before reaching out to his own glass. He mimicked your action, downing it all in one swallow.

“Looks like one less now, huh?”

 

iii.// ** _lust_**

_-“So I’ll drain my body of everything If it pleases you, like I want it to. So take a breath. Turn out the lights”_

Everything was a complete mess. There was broken glass all over the floor, complete with the angry glare of the moon light reflecting from the window. Dust from the crumbling drywall flecked your hair, along with splinters of what used to be the Soldier’s headboard. He promised you that he wouldn’t take it easy on you, and he’d kept his word.

His hands practiced no caution as his lips collided with yours. Anything and everything that could’ve been in his way was disposed of. His metal arm continually calibrated and recalibrated, and he’d used it to clear everything off the kitchen counter. Everything from pans to candle holders to dishes, and he had used the same destructive force to clear a wide gap through the hallway, regardless of how unnecessary it was.

Things soon became a blur of clothing flying every which way. Your dress, his jeans, everything. No two articles of clothing ended up occupying the same space. Your nails tore through the skin on his back at a blistering rate as he set a violent pace. Surely the neighbors would be furious over the wakeup call at two in the morning, not that you could be bothered to care. They would know exactly who was keeping you awake.

The sounds of your gasps and his grunts melded seamlessly in a perverse symphony, only to be marred with curses and filthy phrases. He had you pinned beneath his towering frame, and that was exactly where he wanted you.

His teeth dug into every inch of flesh he could reach, decorating your neck and shoulders with a parade of purple. His calloused hands left ever-darkening impressions on your hips. But for every ragged breath he released, you retaliated. You’d successfully clawed his defined back to the point where you firmly believed it would scar. He paid no mind, though.

His intricate movements shifted to uncalculated thrusts of desperation. His pace continued with enough friction to start a fire. When he clenched his eyes shut, you knew you had him right where you wanted him. You knew you could have him begging for mercy with just a few well-timed motions, but you refrained.

He finally dropped next to you, panting, with his entire chest heaving effortlessly. A few drops of sweat peppered his face, and he threaded his fingers through his newly cropped hair. He, too, was adorned with slivers of wood and the like.

Fresh holes and cracks dotted the walls from where he’d thrown you up against them, and that would only serve as a reminder of a night well spent down the road.

“Hot damn, doll,” he muttered under his breath. There was a hushed whirring, and the plates on his arm popped up, shifted, then snapped back into place.

“Who knew you’d be such a pistol, huh?” That bought an airy, hoarse laugh from the back of your dry throat, spurring a chuckle from him. His gaze drifted from a spot on the ceiling to your face. There was a forbidden excitement in his eyes, and that made you more than a bit uneasy.

“You rationed, babydoll?” You shook your head, trying not to roll your eyes. “You wanna be?”

 

iv.// ** _sloth_**

\- _“You had me all alone. I bow my head and hear you whisper in my ear those simple words (Keep fighting, keep fighting)“._

The Soldier, or Bucky, as you’d come to learn, wasn’t too terribly keen on having idle hands. You’d insisted on spending a lazy day in bed, and he’d complied begrudgingly. He had a hard time keeping still, always fidgeting and squirming.

Your limbs were intertwined with his and somewhere in the maze of flesh, he’d found one of your hands. His fingers drew absentminded patterns across your skin. His lips were twisted into a post-coital smirk, and sunlight flooded the room, casting new shadows over his face.

“You know,” he began, his warm palm making a home on your thigh. “You’re a real beauty, inside and out. Every day that passes, I’m grateful for you. Really think I might be fallin’ for you.”

The gleam in his big blue eyes was something foreign to you. No one had ever looked at you with as much adoration as he did. You’d never been touched by a loving human hand until now. The feelings behind most were lust or anger, but not with him.

He stroked a finger gently down your jaw line, muttering you name. He asked you to smile for him, and you couldn’t help but oblige.

Bucky thumbed your lower lip, letting the rest of his hand run under your chin.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, you know? I just wanted to say it,” he assured, giving you a quick peck. You inhaled shakily, and his eyes suddenly filled with concern. Was it love that you were feeling for this man? This lanky punk was really starting to grow on you, you’d admit, but were you falling in love with him? A budding bundle of nerves forced the words out, regardless of the indecisiveness inside, and a faint smile reappeared on his lips.

“I love you, Buck.” His grin grew tenfold in a matter of seconds, and he rushed in for another kiss. There was no aggression behind it. It was sweet and gentle, both traits you didn’t typically associate with the Winter Soldier.

But the rhythm of his lips on yours was not enough to distract you from the internal echo of your own voice. Words that you’d never before said in any capacity. And the worst part of it all, you weren’t even sure if you meant it.

**I love you, Buck.**

**I love you.**

**_I love you._ **

****

v.// ** _envy_**

_\- “But I am here, And you are there, And all the world's between us”_

There weren’t any problems until she showed up...

Kate and her husband, Bryan, had moved in about a week ago. Bucky, being the gentleman he was, offered to help them move the heavier boxes and furniture up, and that giggling cunt was quick to accept. She hit on Bucky incessantly. Constantly touching him, laughing at everything he said, and the bitch even went so far as to blatantly check him out in front of you, but never around Bryan. You weren’t exactly sure what she thought you relationship with him was, but you made sure she knew just who Bucky belonged with. Even if it was just stolen kisses when she was looking or slapping his ass playfully when he bent over or squatted down.

“Hey there, neighbor!” Bryan called from the doorway. You looked up with a kind smile, though the pent up anger was hard to mask.

“Bry, hey. How’s the painting going?” False friendliness always helped you get your foot in the door when you needed to, and Bryan could potentially come in handy some day. He was built like a brick shit-house with the agility of a high school track star.

“Painting?” His face dropped into confusion. While he stood idly in his stupor, you bolted past him. The door of their apartment was locked, but that would never stop you. You lined your foot up with the lock and kicked. There was a loud crack, and the door separated from one of its hinges. The frame splintered, sending shards of wood flying back with the door.

Apparently, Bryan had shaken himself from his daze. He ran in right behind you, but you quickly halted in your tyrannical march, causing his to run right into you. You teetered from the impact, but Bryan grabbed your shoulders, steadying you.

“What the fuck, Kate?” he yelled. She’d had Bucky in a death grip with their lips locked. Bucky didn’t lift his head at the sound, but Kate did. She gave Bryan a sheepish smile, but the gesture didn’t reach her eyes. Her eyes were vindictive and malicious.

“It’s not what it looks like, sweetie,” she cooed, and Bucky’s face went sour.

“It looks like you’re a sleazy fucking whore,” you commented, giving Bucky a preview of the tongue-lashing his was in for later. You started towards her, but Bryan still had a hold of you. He yanked you back and secured his arms across your chest.

“Don’t. She’s not worth it,” he cautioned. You took one last look at Bucky. He still wasn’t looking at you.

“Come on. We can crash at a hotel tonight,” you snapped, pulling Bryan with you.

_She will fucking pay… And so will Bucky._

vi.// ** _wrath_**

_\- "I won't let your dirty hands beat me. Get off of me! Fuck you! Keep screaming punk, I'll bet this chainsaw can cut through”_

It didn’t take much to get what you wanted. Once the issue had been explained, your priorities changed. That little bitch put a nice big target on her back. She was your new mission, and you wouldn’t stop until it was completed.

It was easy enough to break into her apartment. There was just enough room between the door and the frame to slip a credit card in. That small piece of plastic slid right in and unlatched the door. Kate should’ve learned to use the deadbolt.

You crept in quickly and quietly for days, mapping out every soft spot in the floor. It would be best to avoid any groans of protest from the boards beneath your feet. You’d gotten to know her apartment like the back of your hand, with blindfold tests, studying the floor plan you’d created, and the day of, shifting all her belongings a few inches to the right. The shift was a clever tactic of your own. If she were to escape you somehow, the slight difference would be enough to briefly disorient her. There was a large possibility she’d make a misstep in the dark. Once she returned from work, it was time to find out.

The door usually gave a slight squeal when it opened, but you’d fixed that. Though you never heard the door, you knew she was home based on the overwhelming stench of her perfume. When she dropped her keys on the counter, you couldn’t help but smile. Those were going to come in handy later.

It took over an hour for her to get settled in. She took her time to strip down and shower, like she knew it was her last night. She took her time getting into her pajamas too. Plush pink shorts and a white tank top that would both look fantastic covered in blood.

When she made her way into the kitchen, it was time. You collected her keys in your fist, lacing one between each pair of fingers. As soon as she turned her back to you, you no longer had any patience. Your movements were swift, deliberate. The longest key, situated between your index and middle fingers, shot through her ear canal with ease, puncturing her ear drum. Her screams were like music to your ears, and you ripped your hand back, slicing the shell of her ear.

The next target was her eyes. You took care in making sure that you only destroyed one. Truly, you wanted her to watch what you were going to do. You knew this was going to be your masterpiece the second you forcibly tore her tongue from her mouth. No future work would ever compare to this, and you just couldn’t stop yourself.

The second you began laughing was the moment your mind went blank. But judging by the amount of blood on you when you came to, your mission was not only complete, but went extremely well.

 

vii.// ** _greed_**

\- _“Don't be leaving, I'm half of what you made us. Let's brave the night another day.”_

After the incident with Kate, things were different. You’d had a serious relapse. More often than not, things were a bit hazy, and the littlest of hindrances would set you off.

Bucky had more than redeemed himself, confessing that his transgression was not actually his own, but hers. Even following your big step back, he remained Bucky, the stubborn, loving Bucky you’d come to love.

Still, you’d become incredibly wary of women looking at Bucky. Maybe it was voracity. Perhaps possessiveness, even, but one thing was for damn sure, he was yours. The bites and bruises that blanketed his flesh should have been enough warning for them all, but it never seemed to deter them. All the longing glances and pining sighs were getting on your last nerve. One woman in particular had been so cavalier in her staring that it brought out a predominantly nasty side of you. A primal instinct kicked in, and you were practically out for blood. The growls and curses that sprayed from your mouth were almost inhuman. It took Bucky’s superhuman strength to restrain you, and he kept whispering in your ear that everything was okay, that he was yours and yours alone, that you shouldn’t allow the wandering eyes of a lonely housewife to get you so riled up.

A few deep breaths, and Bucky had you calm.

 

“Buck, what’s wrong with me?” you groaned, thumping your head against his chest.

“Dunno, Babydoll. Above my pay grade.” You paused and looked up at him with a baleful glare, and he had the audacity to chuckle and landed a kiss dead center on your forehead. “Love you, Sugar.”

Your head flopped against his chest one last time, and you left it there, listening to the erratic thud of his heart against his rib cage. For a moment, it almost seemed like it was trying to escape.

Behind the pulsating rhythm, though, there was another sound. It started off as a gentle hum, but soon began to form words. The words dripped like honey off his lips, and he twisted them into a song.

“Dearly beloved, how clearly I see. Somewhere in Heaven you were fashioned for me. Angel eyes knew you, angel voices led me to you. Nothing could save me. Fate gave me a sign. I know that I'll be yours come shower or shine. So I say merely, dearly beloved be mine.” Bucky paused to hum a few notes, swaying gently with his arms wrapping themselves tightly around you. “Tell me that it's true, tell me you agree. I was meant for you, you were meant for me.”

He continued to rock from side to side, but chose to go silent. Strands of his coffee colored coif fell across his forehead. He’d been growing it out again. It wasn’t quite to his collar yet, so it was temporarily the perfect length.

Bucky’s eyes were usually a slightly darkened shade of periwinkle. But in that moment, his inky black pupils were over-powering the blue. They were not blown wide open in lust, but rather in love, and despite everything that lurked in your pasts, there were no more uncertainties.

The two of you were undoubtedly sinners with hand-punched one-way tickets to Hell. But as long as you had Bucky, that was good enough for you.


	2. Bucky's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used belong to:  
> I.) The Pilot: P-Train  
> II.) Bleed Till Sunrise  
> III.) Neon In The Dance Halls  
> IV.) In Wondrous Rage  
> V.) Could We Burn, Darling?  
> VI.) Say What You Want From Me (The Ghost You Left Behind)  
> VII.) The Vigilante: Death or Disgrace
> 
> All of which, again, are property of the fantastic band Fearless Vampire Killers.
> 
> <3

i.// ** _pride_**

 _\- “With a hand on heart I swear we'll meet again. For now I_ _know you're coming for me, but_ _I'll outwit them you see, I'm not naïve"_

Like an animal after its prey, I was waiting for her. With both feet planted firmly on the grimy cement, I raised my rifle, searching the crowd for her. More than one of my contacts had mentioned that she frequented this area, and I wasn’t going to miss another opportunity to slit her from ear to ear. That bitch needed to go. She was a problem, for me and for my organization, and she had to be dealt with.

Out of habit, I caught my lower lip between my teeth and bit down hard. It hurt, really. But that was the least of my concerns. My right eye pinched itself shut, and I focused my left down the scope. I scanned the masses, hoping to spot her and pick her off, but it was all to no avail. My jaw tensed, muscles flexing, and my lip slid out of the hold of my teeth. I sighed heavily.

“Where are you, you little bitch?” I muttered with disappointment. To my surprise, there was an unapologetic titter in response. I spun on my heel, pointing my rifle in the direction of the laugh. _There you are_. I thought, firing.

Her body catapulted into the air, contorting her spine into an unnatural shape. I cringed inwardly, and she landed on her feet no more than six feet away from me.

“Now now, Soldier,” she teased, shoving away the muzzle. “That’s no way to greet an old friend, is it?”

I was quick to close the gap. Without much thought, my metal arm shot up, fingers closing around her throat.

“I’ve been waiting for so long to kill you with my bare hands,” I answered, turning my grip into an impending vice. The manic laughter that next emanated from her throat sent a daunting chill up my spine. To shut her up, I lifted her off the ground with ease and allowed the joints of the metal panels to dig into the supple flesh of her throat.

“Naughty boy… Didn’t know you were into breath play.” Despite the fact that I was a twitch away from crushing her pharynx, I paused for a second. _This could be fun…_

I made a mental note to criticize myself for that comment later. Letting out a mild wail of frustration, I reacted the only way I could think of and let go. But in doing such, I guess I kinda threw her a bit harder than I initially intended.

With a revolting thud, her body hit the wall and slid down. Though she’d left a minor crack in the wall, she appeared to be fine. But she didn’t move. I had to take the opportunity to disarm her while I could.

_Maybe, just maybe, if I took her in, I could get a fucking day off._

She was just as strong as me, and it wouldn’t be hard for her to break her bindings, but I had a sinking feeling that this was what she wanted anyways…

 

ii.// ** _gluttony_**

 _\- "I can taste the absinthe an_ _d my head dances with thoughts of redemption._ _The night sky is just what I need, b_ _ut these stories and memories"_

“You know I can’t get drunk, right?” I muttered, tapping out a short rhythm on the marble top of the counter.

“Sure you can, big boy,” she answered with a sigh. “If I can, you can. Just takes a lot more for us. Like, a lot a lot. Trust me.” Sometimes I forgot that she was a lot, if not exactly, like me.

Bottles in various sizes and shapes lined the shelves, and she scanned each until she found what she wanted. Her hands gracefully nabbed the bottle and a pair of short glasses. She dropped in little white cubes and some ice, then popped the top of the bottle, pouring a clear substance into each.

After a moment, she slid one of the glasses across the top, and I grabbed it without hesitation. I placed the glass to my lips and swallowed down the drink. She looked at me expectantly, and almost as if on cue, I felt the strong burn at the back of my throat. A brutal cough erupted from my mouth, and the taste followed it out.

“Burns like a bitch, don’t it?” she giggled. My lips twisted into a teasing leer, and I pushed the glass back to her. Like a professional, she flipped the bottle and filled my glass again, nudging it towards me.

I lost track of the refills after the eighth or ninth, but we kept going. After the second drink, she proposed a toast and held her glass up.

“To your lack of willpower and ambition, for we would not be drinking together if you’d snapped my neck,” she cheered, tapping my glass with the rim of hers. We both choked down our drinks, and she refilled the glasses like she had already done many times.

“To your filthy mouth and the glorious things that come out of it!” I spat somewhere between our fourth and sixth drinks. “I kept you alive purely for mentioning breath play!” She let out a hoot and swatted my shoulder before our glasses clinked together again.

By the umpteenth drink, we were making careless toasts to the other’s physical attributes. She complimented my backside, saying she’d like to bounce a quarter off it to see if it’s really as firm as it looked. My reply was that she had incredible breasts, and they’d look much better in my hands.

At that point, I could honestly say that for the first time in at least seventy years, I was completely hammered. I was beyond inebriated, and I was loving every second of it.

“Steve never drinks with me,” I groaned out, grabbing her by the waist. She bit her lip, and my eyes focused there for a second.

“You know, you’re a real fuckin’ dime.” I muttered, undulating my hips into hers. The look on her face told me she wanted this just as badly as I did. The old Brooklyn boy in me surfaced again for a moment, and her hands made a home on my chest. Her soft fingertips brushed against my collar bones, and I started to lean in, leaving a miniscule gap between us. I had a sudden surge of confidence, and words just started spewing out.

“I’d bend you over and take you right here, right now, but I don’t think you could handle it.” She avoided my lips, moving hers just below my ear.

“I need a few more drinks before I’ll let you talk to me like that, Soldier,” she sighed into the skin. Before I could say or do anything more, she pried herself from my grip and put her drink back to her lips. The lips that should’ve been on mine, mind you.

I’ll admit I was a bit stunned. She was giving me pretty rough mixed signals, and it took a moment for me to close my mouth. Without looking for it, I grabbed my drink and chased my confusion with the next drink.

“Looks like one less now, huh?” I grinned. She just winked at me.

 

iii.// ** _lust_**

 _\- "Charmed to encounter your acquaintance._ _What a lovely dress._ _Fair, I must courageously declare t_ _hat you'd look better bare”_

“Nice dress,” I chuckled, sizing her up. She kicked off her heels by the door and tossed her little red clutch on the table. She almost looked a little hurt, like she thought I was bustin’ her chops. You know, for such a tough broad, she sure got offended easily. Her fingers toyed with the hem of her little black dress, and she tugged at it, like she was trying to cover a larger portion of her thighs.

Oh, how fucking fantastic I’d look between those thighs…

“No, I’m seriously, doll. You look beautiful.” Her crooked frown contorted into a twisted smirk, and she bent over nice and slow to pick up her shoes. The way that dress started to ride up her legs made my pants get a bit tighter. The little minx… She shot me an all too frustrating wink.

“I bet it’d look better on the floor, honey,” she cooed. That was it.

I’ll admit, I was a bit rough with her. I lost control of myself, and she got thrown around like plastic bag in the wind, but it didn’t seem like she really minded all that much. I’d shoved her into the wall a few times, leaving a few dents and dings in the wake of my desperation. Drywall dust fell from the new wounds, sprinkling her hair like falling snow in the winter. By the time all was said and done, her hair was a god damn mess. Not only drywall, but mahogany splinters also adorned her hair like tinsel.

I destroyed everything in my path. It’s like there was a depraved craving locked deep inside me. It needed to be let out, and she was holding the key. There was broken glass all over the floor, and the headboard was split right down the center.

I learned right then and there that she had a dirtier mouth than more than half the Commandos. She was spewing the filthiest comments known to man, and it was still the most glorious sound I’d ever heard. Between heaving breaths, she let out these real unladylike moans. The raw passion between us just drove my hips into hers harder.

Let me tell you, she marked me up good. I had thin streams of blood dripping down my spine and little love bites up and down both sides of my neck.

I think we silently had a mutual agreement that we’d had a night that’d be unparalleled for the rest of our lives. But hey. Without words, it’s hard to be sure exactly what that look from her meant.

When I collapsed beside her, my eyes focused intently on the ceiling. Nothing in particular, really. Just looking up.

“Hot damn, doll.” I felt the plates of metal on my arm shift and heard a soft whistling. The stupid thing was recalibrating again. It’d been doing that off and on all night. I huffed.

“Who knew you’d be such a pistol, huh?” Her voice cracked as she laughed a bit, and I turned my head to look at her. A ball of courage bounced into my throat from my stomach, and I had to ask.

“You rationed, babydoll?” She shook her head, and I could tell she was trying to refrain from rolling her eyes. “You wanna be?”

 

iv.// ** _sloth_**

_\- "I just wanna see you on your knees. T_ _o watch as your city crumbles at my feet. B_ _ut this idleness is killing me, i_ _n wondrous rage."_

I always did hate inactivity, even as a kid. Laying around all day was not in my nature. I rarely got a break to relax without being stuffed in the fuckin’ freezer, anyway. But when she bribed me with sex to spend the day in bed with her, how could I say no?

She had herself all tangled up in me. Her legs were wound around mine, with one arm under my neck and the other draped lazily over her side. She looked so comfortable with me. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was an absolute beehive, but the tranquility etched into her face was indescribable. I know I say it a lot, but god damn, that girl was beautiful.

With a girl like that beside you, you really can’t help but smile, and I was all smiles at that point anyways. Couldn’t stop moving, though. I tried to stop, since it was annoying her and all. But I couldn’t seem to get comfortable enough to stay still.

The one piece of the puzzle that wasn’t in the right spot was her loose hand, so I grabbed it. Her skin was so soft and warm in my hand, and I didn’t even notice that I’d started plotting out invisible lines and patterns on her with my fingers. Finally, I got an idea.

My hand slid down to her thigh, and she tucked her fingers into the crook of my neck. Her nails just barely scraped one of her fresh bite marks, and I felt a wave of satisfaction rush through my entire body. I wasn’t gonna say nothin’, but the words just fell out.

“You know, you’re a real beauty, inside and out. Every day that passes, I’m grateful for you. Really think I might be fallin’ for you.” As soon as I heard myself say it out loud, I wanted to run. I was not meant to fall in love. Not ever. I was the love-‘em-and-leave-‘em type, not the marrying kind. I didn’t even know if I meant what I said, but it felt right. Was I really so pathetic that I’d fall in love with my target?

Regardless, I pushed the thoughts aside and trailed my finger down her jaw line. Her name came out as a whisper, and I lost control of my big, dumb mouth again. She looked so vulnerable, and I couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, you know? I just wanted to say it.” I adjusted slightly and leaning in, giving her a quick kiss. She looked lost in thought for a moment, and it was so god damn cute. The shadow of my former grin mounted my lips again, and she broke the silence. She’d kept eye contact with me the whole time, and the look in her eyes said she wasn’t lying.

“I love you, Buck.” I wasn’t quite sure why, but my smile stretched from ear to ear. Maybe it’s because no one, to my recollection, had ever said they loved me in the way she did. There was something about the honesty in her voice.

Impulsively, I just kissed her again, keeping it gentle and chaste.

**I love you, Buck.**

**I love you.**

**_I love you._ **

 

v.// ** _envy_**

\- _“And I can hear the sound of something moving in the back. T_ _hey're having sex on the floor, and I'm reminded of that b_ _loodsucking pious preacher peeling off your dress w_ _ith every scratch that they scrape and every laceration.”_

 

When she offered to share a hotel room with Bryan, I just about lost my fucking mind. And the way he was holding her back? Disgusting. Vulgar.

She knew god damn well that she was mine, and his impure intentions were written all over his face. The revolting way that vile pig looked at her, I could rip his eyes out just for that. Then his tongue for ever speaking to her. His hands next if he touched her… If he had any hope of surviving the night, he’d better keep that perverse mind clean.

I couldn’t just sit by without telling her the truth. Kate kissed me, not the other way around. She needed to know that before that pathetic excuse for a man tried to take advantage of her.

Next thing I knew, I was booking it down the street, in search of the nearest hotel. We were holed up in a small town, so she and Bryan didn’t have many options. Luckily, I caught sight of her at the first hotel I tried. She was on the second floor, drawing the drapes shut. It took me a moment to calculate exactly which room, but once I did, I found myself in the stairwell, running as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn’t stop until I was in front of the door marked with 233.

There was a crash and some yelling, and my blood began to boil. That sound was anything but innocent, and once I heard her yell ‘get off me’, my vision went red. I dropped my shoulder and rammed the door, knocking it clean off its hinges.

She was backed into a corner, and her shirt was torn. Bryan had caught her off guard, and God only knows what he was trying to do to her. Well, God and I. I knew what that depraved bastard was planning.

While he was distracted for a moment, she lashed out, catching him in the eye with her nails. A line of blood spurted out, splattering across her face. Her tongue flicked over her lip, cleaning off a drop, and she started laughing hysterically. It turned manic, and her training resurfaced. Her hands flew like a mad woman, and by the time she was done, his face had been carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

The side of me controlled by the Soldier was enjoying this. But as a man, rather than a monster, I had to stop her.

“Babydoll, please,” I muttered, grabbing her drawn back arm. She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and spit a mouthful of red in my face. A dark growl erupted from my throat, and I almost snapped her neck then and there. But my humanity refused to allow it, so I settled for wiping the mix of blood and saliva off my chin, flicking my hand away. That was when I really knew I was in love with her, and I had some explaining to do.

 

vi.// ** _wrath_**

 _\- "Out of dark into alleyways._ _Save your dreams and turn tail._ _Pray your demons lose scent of you._ _I'm comin' to get you._ _I'm comin' to get you and gut you."_

 

It happened once. Once and only once. Couldn’t even take her out in public without some eager beaver gettin’ in the way.

To celebrate our one year anniversary, I just wanted to take her out. Yeah, yeah, cheesy, I know.

Long story short, we somehow ended up in a bar on the wrong side of town. Reminded me of nights out with Steve and how he’d always pick a fight with the biggest guy in the room.

We’d both ordered drinks, though there was no way we could get a good buzz goin’ on that stuff. It was mostly the principle of it. You know, takin’ your best girl out for a few rounds, get a little outta sorts, maybe dance and smooch a bit, the usual. At least that was the plan, ‘til that cock-eyed bastard butt in.

And that hard-boiled chrome-dome had it comin’. I’m tellin’ you, he was lookin’ at her all sorts of wrong. That jerk was about to get a knuckle sandwich if he kept lookin’ at my lady like that. All I needed to see was the disgusted look in her eyes, and I was ready to blow a fuse.

She was a tough cookie, and I had no doubts she’d whoop him one if he tried anything. With the way he was struttin’ to our table, I figured he would.

“Ain’t gonna mind me tearing that dress up later, are ya, baby?” he mused, leaning on our table.

“Hang it up, fat-head. She’s taken,” I grunted, tucking an arm over her shoulder. She leaned into me, creating more space between them. This knucklehead just wasn’t gettin’ the picture. He just leaned further over the table, continuing to harass her.

“You hear me? I said get lost, creep.” He cracked his neck from side to side and winked at her before turning to me.

“Whatchu gonna do about it, pretty boy?” he spit out between his missing teeth. I kept my mouth shut. Wasn’t tryin’ to start a fight or nothin’. Just wanted to enjoy a night with my girl, that’s all.

But when he reached forward, I caught his hand with my metal one. Couldn’t stop myself. It recalibrated and I squeezed his now clenched fist. Though I couldn’t feel anything with that hand, I could hear the bones crunchin’ and crumblin’, and I swear I’ve never been so satisfied.

But the bartender had the phone in his hand. Must’a been callin’ the cops, ‘cause they sure showed up quick.

Spent the night in the can for that one, but it was well worth it. You can bet I found him again when I got out, too. Didn’t end too swell for him.

 

vii.// ** _greed_**

 _\- "(Will you stand up and fight? O_ _r will you just give in and die?) F_ _uck knows, but I'll tell you one thing. Baby,_ _I'll make them pay for what they stole."_

She came in early one morning covered in blood, and I knew exactly why. She’d been sneaking around and gone a lot lately. This was the kind of thing that she did when preparing to meet a target. Wasn’t until I saw her red-stained clothes that I figured it out. Kate was her target, and she’d completed her mission.

Couldn’t help but chuckle, really. That bitch had it coming.

 

“Buck, what’s wrong with me?” She muttered, her forehead bouncing off my chest. She was so frustrated with herself lately. Poor girl was irritable, snippy, and always ready to fight.

“Dunno, Babydoll. Above my pay grade.” She stopped for a second and glared up at me, and I just had to flash her a smile. “Love you, Sugar.”

She gave my chest one final little headbutt and huffed. My heart damn near jumped out of my chest, and I’m willing to bet she could feel it. Made me a bit nervous, so I did the only thing I could think of to mask it. I started singing. It was the first song that came to mind, too.

“Dearly beloved, how clearly I see. Somewhere in Heaven you were fashioned for me. Angel eyes knew you; angel voices led me to you. Nothing could save me. Fate gave me a sign. I know that I'll be yours come shower or shine. So I say merely, dearly beloved be mine.”

I stopped for a few seconds, humming the tune. She didn’t move until I did, ‘til I started rocking a little. She just curled further into my chest as I continued. “Tell me that it's true, tell me you agree. I was meant for you, you were meant for me.”

Even though my god-awful singing was done, we kept swaying back and forth. I looked down at her, and her eyes were full of something I could only describe as adulation.

The two of us were undoubtedly sinners with hand-punched one-way tickets to Hell. But as long as I had her, that was good enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's song is 'Dearly Beloved' by Rita Hayworth
> 
> Harass me on tumblr: @sebeefstianstan


End file.
